Yuki Yamazaki
Yuki Yamazaki is one of the two final targets for the last mission of the first season (not including the bonus episode or Holiday Hoarders) for the 2016 release HITMAN™. Background Yuki Yamazaki is a cutthroat Tokyo trial lawyer and a secret operative of Providence. Yamazaki grew up in Osaka, the daughter of a regional Yakuza boss. Following the assassination of Masahiro Hayamoto during the events of ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' in 2002, which left a power vacuum in the syndicate, Yuki Yamazaki's older brother and boyfriend were both killed in the ensuing gang wars. Fearing for her life, Yamazaki's parents shipped her off to relatives in the US, where she studied law at UCLA. She returned to Japan for her MA and moved to Tokyo, where she found work as a legal adviser in a Yakuza-owned real estate company. However, when her cousin, a street level Yakuza enforcer, was arrested for gunrunning, Yamazaki was pulled back into the world of organized crime, displaying an uncanny ability to play her opponents like a fiddle. She excelled in sub-rosa dealings, plea-bargains and outright blackmail - quickly becoming the Yakuza's go-to attorney. Yuki Yamazaki first rose to public fame when, following a year-long sting operation, Tokyo police arrested no fewer than five top Yakuza bosses. Yamazaki was brought in as the lead defender in the case and immediately drew the eye of the public with her stern, no-nonsense style and lack of humility in court - something the media quickly ascribed to her years in America. As the trial carried on and the evidence mounted against her clients, Yamazaki never once winced or seemed to waiver. She expertly pulled apart witness testimonies, dismantling evidence collection and brought in her own-counter evidence. The culmination of the very public trial came when three key witnesses to for the prosecution failed to show up to testify. Rumors of jury tampering and straight bribery of police officers who would suddenly change their recollection of key events around the arrest of the defendants proved too much for the prosecution, which finally gave up. All five men walked and Yuki Yamazaki instantly became a very rich and very powerful woman. In the subsequent years, Yamazaki and her office of associates have managed to clear trial for most of the Tokyo underground. It is unknown when or how Yuki Yamazaki was chosen to enter Providence, but the recent decline in court appearances indicate no more than a year or two ago. Yamazaki appears to be part the same team as the hostage in Colorado. A type of messenger corps whose members act as liaisons between the anonymous Providence hierarchy and its many global operatives. According to the shadow client's information board, they are known as Heralds. It is unknown what's her position at the Providence hierarchy. By the time of the chapter 6 of the game, Yamazaki is at GAMA to obtain vital information from Erich Soders after his surgery. It is possibly that she functions as a Herald. Trivia *She is an enthusiast of Yoga, and it's assumed she's very strict in her practice, considering the insistence of having an instructor booked in the GAMA facility. **She's also an avid smoker, resulting in an uneasy feeling during her stay in the GAMA facility due of their strict no smoking policy. *Yamazaki also enjoys sauna baths by herself in high temperatures. *Her boyfriend was the keyholder which was shot in Johannesburg by the Shadow Client. *She bleaches her hair blond and is a natural black. *She is one of three targets who can be killed by poisoned sushi, the others being Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. and Layla Stockton. It may be implied that fugu sushi (specifically fugu roll) is Yamazaki's favorite food. Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:Female Targets